


Such An Idiot

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such an idiot.  You're pathetic."  Post ep for the latest, 6x13, Umia Ka Hanu.  Or I guess during ep...  LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such An Idiot

“Winner, winner, Sidestreet Dinner,” Steve says, big doofy grin on his face and he opens his arms like huh huh, who do you love?!

And Danny says, “you’re such an idiot” and “you’re pathetic” and then he thinks I love this guy so much, I love him so so so much, and it hits him like a fucking freight train to his heart, this rushing sudden epiphany that this man in front of him has been just about everything for the past five years.

His happiness, his sadness, his brother, his friend, his partner, his drinking buddy, his shoulder to cry on, his comfort, his saving grace, his stress relief, his sounding board, his punching bag, his best friend, his constant, his one true through-thick-and-thin person, his motherfucking _everything_.

Steve is saying something else but Danny can’t hear him with the rush of everything going through his head, all the looks that lasted too long, the touches that lingered, the need he always had to know that everything was good with Steve, the way if Steve wasn’t good he wasn’t good, the way Steve wasn’t good if he wasn’t either. The way they loved each other so obviously, and clearly, and irrevocably, and still. Still, it never dawned on him.

“Where are you going,” Steve asks as Danny slowly steps forward, like he’s drifting, like he’s being pulled, like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it until he’s right there in Steve’s orbit, he is the sun and Danny is the everything else being sucked into it but Danny doesn’t want to orbit Steve, he wants to consume, to be consumed.   “I got something on my teeth or something?”

“You,” Danny says, grabbing onto the front of Steve’s grey tank top, and Steve looks so ridiculously sun baked and ruddy and happy and satisfied and carefree and amazing. “Happy. It looks good on you babe.”

“Back atcha,” Steve says, grin widening and reaching over to pluck at Danny’s shirt, pulling him forward just slightly. “Don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a year. Good to see.”

“If I kissed you,” Danny says, fingers tightening in Steve’s shirt to hold him there, anchor him to the spot. “Right here, right now, if I kissed you, would you hate me?”

Steve meets his eyes and his grin doesn’t fade one iota. “I could never hate you.”

“Because I’ve kind of just realized something and I don’t think I can unrealize it but I can move past it if it fucks this up,” Danny says, watching Steve’s eyes. “I can back off and accept it, because nothing in the world means more than you do to me period, ever.”

Steve leans into him just slightly, and it’s not that his smile fades so much as it changes in some indefinable way that sends a shiver from Danny’s head to his toes and makes his fingers flex in Steve’s shirt. “Except Gracie.”

Danny nods. “Except Grace.”

Steve licks his lips and Danny’s eyes fall to watch. “Danny, exactly how far away from now is right here, right now, because you’re still not kissing me.”

“Sorry,” Danny whispers, flicking his eyes back up. “I had a…” He lifts a hand and swirls it around his ear. “A thing.”

“Brain hiccup?”

“Yeah.”

Steve’s hands latch onto Danny’s hips. “Little bit of a brain freeze?”

Danny nods. “Yeah.”

“Cold feet?”

Danny nods. “Mhmm.”

Steve’s fingers curve around Danny’s hips and slide down to his ass. “Hey Danny?”

Danny closes his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Have you noticed that I’m not saying no here?"

“The thing is,” Danny says, flattening his hands against Steve’s body, feeling warmth and muscle beneath the thin cotton, “is I’m kind of dangling at the edge of a cliff here and I want to just take your hand and make the leap but see, I’m not the risk taker here and I’m kind of stuck on how to transition from realizing I want to, to doing.”

“This is why you need the party wave, Daniel,” Steve says, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Danny’s. “Because you’re just content to sit on the board and bob in the waves until I come along to steal it from you and then up you go, surfing alongside me like you were born to.”

“Okay,” Danny says, and then slides the last inch forward until his lips lock onto Steve’s and wrinkles his fingers back into Steve’s shirt, pulling him closer and closer, and doesn’t ever want to let go.

Steve pulls back and licks his lips, grinning. “You taste like the sea.”

Danny grins back and just accepts the way his heart skitter skips around in his chest and comes to terms with the fact that this is just how it’s gonna be from now on.

“You taste like the sun.”

 

 


End file.
